User talk:Loleil
Thoughts Hi again. I've been thinking and this is what I've come up with: 1. I realised I hadn't wished you a happy new year. Happy New Year! 2. Apart from formatting and stuff like that I think the wiki is nearly complete. Your opinion? 3. Is there a reason why theres no page for the post-coronation ceremony. I'd be happy to do it. (If there is one then call me a fool) 4. What's your opinion on the no DLC items policy for Awakening? Yours sincerely, The Warden of The Dales Morrigan and Leliana question I romanced Morrigan, but then she broke it off and whe remained close friends. I then pursued Leliana's favor(much easier than Morrigan) and gained it. We romanced and stayed together. What would happen in the epilogue? Neither are "hardened". You should as this question here in game discussion forum. There is a lot more people on the forum than on Loleil's talk page. I do not know the answer to this question. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 14:13, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Signature How are you doing your signature so it looks like this Is this done automatically when you sign pages or do you have a macro? Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 14:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 17:01, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for answering my question MasterATG 20:34, February 17, 2010 (UTC)MasterATG Spoiler and onlyinclude tags I had to revert Dwarf Commoner Origin Page, because when I added the around the transformer for: , to work. Cause when I add Spoiler and the spoiler appears blank... what is this, why does this happen do you know? I am going to see if I can fix it but this is odd. 05:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I think you have something there, Categories attached to the QuestTransformer are messing up templates that are being used, or something along those line this makes sense because I had to add categories for Tierrie for Items because it was causing issues having the categories attached to the transformers, I might have to manually input the category to each article and remove it from the transformer, to fix this. 05:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, that didn't work, curses! 06:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Woot, it was the external link, I guess spoilers, includeonly with external links don't work together... hmm, odd. 06:03, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Srsly, :D 06:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just spotted this whilst I was leaving a message and thought I'd throw everything up in the air . Do we really need the spoiler tags on the origin story pages? Don't the headings make it clear? To me a section heading of "Plot" or "Walkthrough" is a clear enough indication that there are spoilers ahead, and I agree with Loleil's point on the forum that we should be limiting use of the spoiler tags to places where people might not expect to come across spoilers. 14:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And on a similar topic, I just spotted that practically the whole content of Captured! is now in a spoiler tag. I think I must have misunderstood - I've actually been removing spoiler tags from a few quest pages on the basis that any quest page is going to have spoilers and had thought that was to be the policy with the potential exception of major plot points that people may not be expecting to see. If I'd been changing Captured!, therefore, I'd have just taken the old tag off and not put a new one on at all. Help! Have I got the wrong end of the stick? 17:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yikes! Seems like I missed a lot Sorry I've not been around much for the last week, but I'm back now and will try to check in at least daily. I've a bit of catching up to do, though! I'm going to make my first priority completing documentation of Project Genitivi so we can agree an implementation roadmap between us, and then plough through the wiki forum and catch up on any discussions that I should be aware of. But if you think there's anything urgent I should be looking at, then please do give me a shout. 14:16, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Ta for the breakdown! I have had a very quick look through the forums to try to catch up - I realised I'd be pretty useless as an admin without a bit of a grip on the hot topics. Though I confess the approval forum confused me thoroughly, so I'm not sure what the final template looks like. Not that that matters - with both that and the new locations approach I'll happily sit back and see what comes out in the end, then help with the implementation. Oh, and yes it does sound as though we're on the same wavelength with respect to spoilers - phew! - and the draft policy statement looks damn fine to me. I'm going to be having a quiet weekend (literally - I have laryngitis and can't speak at the moment!) so will aim to get Project Genitivi properly documented by the end of Sunday so we can start divvying. 00:02, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Cheats Shouldn't it be listed in the side menu under gameplay? Cheats ?? 05:07, February 19, 2010 (UTC)